russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC every Saturday nights featuring parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities. The longest-running comedy gag show on Philippine television with new sketches, pop culture and politics, commercial spoofs, spoofs, segments, parodies, politicians and gags with our comedy performers and features performances by a musical guest. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on April 6, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Sir Chief Loves Maya. Happy TODAS' theme song which composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the dance duo MMJ. The same night of April 6, 2013, IBC through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts with more surprises and exciting production numbers. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. Now, Happy TODAS is an all-male version of the show TODAS, the popular '80s gag show that started Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto. Happy TODAS Boys cast are sme of boys night out mainly wacky targets the male audience and girls are waiting in sexy girls of good actresses as well in female with the new twists, new flavor and new generations. It is being hyped up as a late-night live television sketch comedy and variety show, a la Saturday Night Live, which is a screen landmark in the United States. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy TODAS that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including the comedian Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam YG, radio jock Jimmy Muna, popular rappers-turned-comedian Elmo Magalona and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Edgar Mortiz and introduced new segments. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repitition of Happy TODAS, a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Format Before ths show's duration of the narrator Terence Khan saying The views and opinions expressed by the cast of comedians do not necessarily state or reflect those of IBC. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the cast, the show, the management and the station. Our programming will begin shortly. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with a segment before the opening of the show in the annoncer of IBC's coninuty voice-over Terence Khan, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for last top, it's time for Happy TODAS is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. Happy TODAS has everything, from gags to funny song parodies and commercial spoofs. The boys even show the funny side of news and current affairs shows, action blockbusters, popular foreign shows and the top teleseryes, all in an effort to make the audience laugh at their silly antics. At a trim hour-long running time, Happy TODAS endeavors to give Philippine TV a different taste of comedy in the challenging task of performing their own brand of comedy in front of a live TV audience. The show is not entirely live, of course. There are pre-taped skits, interspersed with the live antics of the five mainstays. The live parts are mainly of them standing around in the set, talking to each other, and shooting their mouths off whatever topic. The live segments also include interviews with female guests, which serve to titillate the male part of their viewers. In fact, most of the show seem geared to the male population will have gags, sketches, skits and a knock-knock portion. The result spoof top radio jocks called TODAS FM 13.1 where the gang of disc jockeys known as Gang DJ of the parody in top-rated mass-based FM radio station brodcasting live at the studio in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. All of the most intelligent programming starts before, the format of the show emphasizes pop culture parody. Skits, gags and comedy sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures in the comedy scene featuring the gag performers and features performances by a musical guest give me a TV show hangs up phone and dials a number with actors impersonating political and notable personalities such as the president Noynoy Aquino III, Mar Roxas, Jejomar Binay, Barack Obama, among others. On April 12 episode, Keempee decides to go over to the fun side, apologizing to Elmo and asking to join the others. Elmo welcomes him to Casa del Wild, and prepares Keempee a drink, which he serves to him in ice tea. Keempee takes a big gulp and immediately. Victor has to explain that the drinks are just ice tea. Elmo, Keempee, Victor, Sam and Jimmy then continue sipping their drinks and spitting it out. Elmo then prepares something he calls "seaweed on a stick," and offers some up to his friends. Back in time, Joross is working feverishly as a chef, preparing some chicken, which is then fed to Keempee. He orders 300 pieces to go. Cast 'Main Cast' *Keempee de Leon (T; one of the original cast of Happy TODAS and veteran comedian; January 25, 2014-present) *Sam YG (O; one of the original cast of Happy TODAS and radio DJ; March 1, 2014-present) *Elmo Magalona (D; one of the original cast of Happy TODAS and the heir of rap; March 1, 2014-present) *Jimmy Muna (A; radio jock; March 1, 2014-present) *Victor Anastacio (S; one of the original cast of Happy TODAS and stand-up comedian; March 1, 2014-present) 'Sexy Female Cast' *Maui Taylor (2014-present) *Yam Concepcion (2014-present) *Tricia Santos (November 15, 2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Katya Santos (2014-present) 'Extended Cast' *Lance Christopher (April 5, 2014-present) *Young JV (April 6, 2013-present) *Japeth Aguilar (April 5, 2014-present) *Ya Chang (January 4, 2014-present) *Joross Gamboa (April 6, 2013-present) 'Every Villain Is Lemons (E.V.I.L. for short)' Short-lived gang of evildoers, consisting of ManRay, The Dirty Double, and Barnacle Mad. *MM Magno as ManRay (November 15, 2013-present) *Neil Coleta as The Dirty Double (July 27, 2013-present) *Johan Lourens as Barnicle Mad (June 15, 2013-present) 'Former Cast' *Robi Domingo (October 5, 2013-January 18, 2014) *Cristine Reyes (April 6, 2013-February 22, 2014) *Nathan Lopez (January 4, 2014-February 22, 2014) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (April 6, 2013-February 22, 2014) *MJ Magno (July 27, 2013-February 22, 2014) *Nicole Andersson (October 5, 2013-February 22, 2014) *Tricia Santos (-February 22, 2014) *Sue Ramirez (October 5, 2013-March 29, 2014) *''Superstar Circle'' Final 6 (September 14, 2013-February 22, 2014) *Freddie Gutierrez *Liza Soberano **Anne Discher **Donjeff Tejada **Sophia Tolentino **Deither Gaviola *Makisig Morales (June 15, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Nathan Barrera (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Imee Hart (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Giu Comia (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andi Eigenmann (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Kiko Ramos (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Ella Cruz (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Shy Carlos (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andrew E. (April 6-July 13, 2013) *Josh Padilla (April 6-August 24, 2013) *Abby Bautista (June 15, 2013-September 8, 2013) *Aki Torio (April 6-August 24, 2013) Celebrity guest *Coleen Garcia (March 8, 2014) *Erich Gonzales (March 15, 2014) *Liza Soberano (March 22, 2014) *Nadine Lustre (March 29 perform Hunting for You, April 5 perform Everyday at the Bus Stop and 12 perform Out of the Blue, 2014) *Janella Salvador (April 26 perform Oh My Gee and May 3 perform Rain or Sine and 10 perform I Don't Care, 2014) *Anja Aguilar (May 17, 2014 as singing champion perform Surrender) *Maxene Magalona (May 24, 2014) *Iya Villania (May 31, 2014) *Cristine Reyes (June 7 and 14, 2014) *Joanna Morales (June 21, 2014) Weekly Themes Happy TODAS started the trend of presenting its upcoming episodes through "theme" teasers. The show also started promoting upcoming episodes a week in advence, from the usual TV promotion timeline of in advence for weekly gag shows. '2014' Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' *''Noli De Cangere'' - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere *''Exbest Balita'' - a parody of IBC's flagship national news program Express Balita *''Mobie Premiere Night'' - a parody premiere night ticket with Keempee de Leon *''Bidag'' - a parody of IBC investgative public service program Bitag *''Kapinoy Henyo'' - a parody of Eat Bulaga!'s segment Pinoy Henyo. The game is limited to two minutes. For this week, two teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit. In the parody round, the player chosen to sit on the Henyo seat asks questions to guess the word, while the other player must only answer with Oo, Hindi and Pwede. Other replies will incur a three-second penalty for every wrong reply, which will be added to their official time. Four Dabarkads are also put into play, corresponding to the team's potential prize: 10,000, 15,000, or 20,000 pesos. If the pair answers incorrectly, the TODAS Boys inside the flushroom is poured with slime is released and gets dunked into the water. The pair who answered fastest proceeds to the Jackpot round, while the Henyo word sender will receive a cash prize and a limited-edition Kapinoy Henyo shirt. In the Jackpot round, the winning pair will need to choose a category: Tao, Hayop, Bagay, Lugar, and Pagkain. This time, they have to guess at least three out of the five words, taking turns when one answers correctly. They can opt to "pass" to the next word if they're having trouble guessing. *''John en Mars'' - a parody of RPN classic sitcom John en Marsha *''Who Star La Be Da Millionaire?'' - a parody of Philippine version of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *''Pera Pera Prizes'' - a game portion about the money prizes at stake of jokes in parodies to P1,000,000 million pesos worth in cash with TODAS Boys to win cash and prizes and spin the wheel. *several commercial parodies which has been the parody of commercial advertisements. TODAS Boys are the mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs with a special guest Kapinoy superstars. 'Former' *''Ron a Bus'' - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of James Reid as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters *''Ganda Gabi, Voice!'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! *''Fallon Neon'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's investigative-public service program Failon Ngayon *''Zuperstar for a Night'' - parody of Philippine version of the reality singing search show Star for a Night *''Minid do Win Id'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It *''Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef'' - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master *''Oca Docat'' - parody of ABS-CBN's horror-thriller series !Oka Tokat *''Your Harm, My Lab'' - a parody of IBC's drama series Your Heart, My Love *''The Playza Mae Show'' - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show *''Sandy's Romence'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance *''God 2 Bilib'' - parody of ABS-CBN's teleserye Got to Believe *''The Wreckest Link'' - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link *''Sandy's Menfriend'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. *''Rozalinta'' - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda *''Just Draw It'' - a parody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. *''Safe for Love of Love'' - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love *''Cab Driber'' - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''I Love Romance'' - a parody of the Koreanovela I Need Romance *''Harry Blatter'' - a parody of the movie Harry Potter *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. *''Ina, Girlista, Anak'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak 'Recurring characters' *Robin Rodrigo - Parody of Robi Domingo, played by Keempee de Leon *Crizoztomato Ibatra - Parody of Crisostomo Ibarra (Joel Torre), played by Victor Anastacio *Sasa - Parody of Sisa (Tetchie Agbayani), played by Maui Taylor *Mara Clara - Played by Maria Clara (Chin Chin Gutierrez), played by Tricia Santos *Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III, played by Keempee de Leon *Lolo Bitay - Parody of political Jejomar Binay, played by Sam YG. *Balak Opalal - Parody of US president Barack Obama, played by Jimmy Muna *Mark Rodas - Parody of senator of Mar Roxas, played by Elmo Magalona *Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Lance Christopher *Money Pacwow - Parody of pound for pound king Manny Pacquiao, played by Victor Anastacio *Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by Young JV *Harry Umaga-Doz - Parody of IBC News Anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz, played by Keempee de Leon *John H. Puruntóng - Parody of the comedy king Dolphy, played by Sam YG *Mars J. Puruntóng - Parody of the late Nida Blanca, played by Elmo Magalona *Rocolo Copodo - Parody of IBC News Anchor Ricardo Cepeda, played by Elmo Magalona *Ban Tulbo - Parody of Hard-Hitting Broadcast Journalist Ben Tulfo, played by Jimmy Muna 'Former' *Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Elmo Magalona *Playza Mae Rizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes *Rodel Beneration - Parody of Roel Venracion (Raymart Santiago) *Jam Manasano - Parody of Jaime Manansala (Ian Veneracion) *Ging Castabela - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jing Castañeda, played by Nicole Andersson *Cher Men Lagro - Parody of Chef Boy Ligro *Tad Fallon - Parody of ABS-CBN News Anchor Ted Failon, played by Ya Chang *Chrisper de Leon - Parody of Christopher de Leon, played by Keempee de Leon *Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano *Pichay Tampipi - Parody of Betchay Tampipi (Manilyn Reynes), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Chino Tampili - Parody of Chito Tampipi (Benjie Paras), played by MM Magno *Nellia Gonzala - Parody of Nella Gonzages (Cristine Reyes), played by Coleen Garcia *Coline Verlasgez - Parody of Regine Velasquez, played by Cristine Reyes *Wacko Malasano - Parody of Wacky Manansala (Daniel Padilla), played by Young JV *Julianne Manasano - Parody of Juliana Manansala (Carmina Villaroel), played by Tricia Santos *Andre Gonzal - Parody of Andrea Gonzales (Cherry Pie Picache), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Smokey Sela - Parody of IBC News Anchor Snooky Serna, played by Sue Ramirez *Enam Escoduro - Parody of Emon Escudero (Cogie Domingo), played by Joross Gamboa *Chicha Tampali - Parody of Chichay Tampipi (Kathryn Bernardo), played by Sue Ramirez *Sandy Salvador - Parody of Sandy's Romance star Nadine Lustre, played by Cristine Reyes Happy TODAS: The Album A self-debut album composed of 11 music tracks featuring the stars of Happy TODAS casts was released under IBC Records on October 11, 2013. The show's original compilation album, features the theme song sung by MMJ as the album's main single, was released during the show's Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day. Meanwhile, We'll Get There was released as its second sincle while Sasakyan Kita for the third single. Also, I Swing Mo released the fourth single overall. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM compilation album in the Philippines. #Happy TODAS (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis) - MMJ #Kanta, Tawa, Sayaw (composed by Vhong Navarro) - Sue Ramirez #I Swing Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Robi Domingo #We'll Get There (Anne Curtis) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Cristine Reyes #Tanong (composed by Young JV and Thyro Alfaro) - Young JV #Dakota Nota (Marissa Sanchez) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Nicole Andersson #Sayawan (composed by DJ MOD and Marcus Davis) - Coleen Garcia #GayaGaya Puto Maya (composed by Lito Camo) - Gee-Ann Abrahan #Baby I Love You (J Brothers) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - James Reid #Sasakyan Kita (K & The Boxers) (composed by Lito Camo) - Happy TODAS cast Studio Since 2013, Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of Happy TODAS, the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids. Awards and recognizion 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Robi Domingo) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show Stars) - Won (Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Sue Ramirez, Joross Gamboa and Coleen Garcia) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Controversies 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Split, Happy TODAS was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. References See also *Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday *IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV *Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights *Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend *Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party *Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans *Freddie Gutierrez, Liza Soberano Join Top IBC Programs! *Happ TOdAS transformed into an all-male gag show on April 5 *''Head of State Presidente'' *''TODAS'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series